


【德哈德】NOVEMBER（授权翻译）

by Bluebubbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Microfic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling
Summary: Many thanks to amortentiaboys for creating this amazing story!希望大家可以多多去支持原作者，留下小爱心！❤️
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	【德哈德】NOVEMBER（授权翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [NOVEMBER I: CAREFREE(from tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716207) by amortentiaboys. 
  * A translation of [NOVEMBERII:SPARK（from tumblr）](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716497) by amortentiaboys. 
  * A translation of [NOVEMBER III: DENIAL(from tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716519) by amortentiaboys. 



> Many thanks to amortentiaboys for creating this amazing story!  
> 希望大家可以多多去支持原作者，留下小爱心！❤️

#  ****NOVEMBER**** I ** **：归零****

世界重新在眼前聚焦，Draco感觉脑袋就像一团糖浆，思绪与记忆混乱纠缠，只有蛇一般的眼睛、炫目的绿光——

“你醒了！该死的，你慢点。”

Draco朝右看去，只见一人坐在堆满鲜花的桌旁，空气中弥漫着浓烈的长骨药剂和残余的黑魔法气味。

视线边缘的花开得娇艳欲滴，Draco看不见，他满心满眼全是那人绿莹莹的眸子，闪着似水的柔情，他握上Draco的手。Draco感觉指间隐隐作痛，这似乎熟悉得可怕。

“我们赢了，Draco。”

有什么东西在烦扰Draco，挣扎着试图引起他的注意。这不是那人平时的样子，应该更加散漫，自在笑着，慵懒蜷在一旁，无忧无虑……

然而他死也想不明白自己为什么知道这些。

“赢了什么？”

#  ****NOVEMBER**** II ** **：火花****

那人抽回手，滑过Draco手指。说疯也罢，Draco渴望循着这陌生人的手，抓住，紧扣在怀。他的手在医院床单上不安扭动。

“Draco……”他停在那，一只手顺过头发，离恐慌只有一步之遥。为什么？Draco毫无头绪。

“你知道我们在哪吗？”

Draco看着他，仿佛他刚变成了一株曼德拉草，“霍格沃茨。”

最终，Draco克制住了自己，没有对其说出“白痴”二字。

无论如何，如果那人脸上的羞赧神情能代表什么的话，他貌似已经察觉到了自己的神伤。

“对，没错。”那人吐出一口气，仿佛在下决心。

“那你的父母呢？”

“…恩？他们还在庄园？”

“Pansy和Theo呢？Blaise？”

“我知道谁是我的朋友，非常感——”

“Ron？Hermione？”

Draco撇了撇嘴，“当然，真是可惜。”

那人噗嗤一笑，然后目视Draco，提出这个无法回答的问题。

“你知道我是谁吗？”

Draco试图礼貌掩饰心中的困惑——毕竟，他是个有教养的人——但事实肯定不遂他愿。肯定。

时间在悄然流逝，这人看起来……万念俱灰。

即便只有一瞬，那般乱糟糟的头发也无法掩盖他终屈服于现实的事实。当他再次抬头看向Draco时，眼里闪着水光。在春日天光的映照下，那抹绿更亮几分，似水流波。

他终是收拾好了心情，扯出一个笑容，伸手，“既然这样，我是Harry。”

Draco低头盯着那手，一阵怒意油然而生：他 _知道_ 他认识这人，支离破碎的记忆和情感掠过心尖，如在黑湖透澈的水面之下的人鱼那般，可望不可及。

“Harry。”

Draco细细回味这声名字，交缠不休的两个音节，让内心深处的不知名火花怦然绽放。

那人再次微笑起来，眼睛重新沾上暖意。

_Harry_ 。

#  ****NOVEMBER**** III ** **：背弃****

“我记得吻过你。”

Harry猛地扭头，瞪大眼睛，黑色卷发被风吹乱，神情难以形容，宛若大黄蜂和报丧女妖的结合体。如果Draco没有如此惊恐于刚刚闪现的记忆，这会很有趣。

“为什么我会记得吻过你？”

他们躺在黑湖湖畔的草地上，春日暖阳透过他们头顶新芽初长的树冠。对Draco来说，这阳光有些过于强烈，但他毫不在意。他早已学会接受温暖。

然而，眼下他感受不到任何温度。惊恐与某种他不敢深究的东西混杂在一起，铺天盖地吞没他。他用手肘撑起身子，试图与Harry对视。还是那双眼睛，现在它们盯着二人间的草坪不放，坚决不看Draco。

“Harry。”

“我不能告诉你。”

“ _Harry_ 。”

“我不能，我就是做不到！”Harry懊恼地低吼一声，用手捋过头发，“梅林的蛋啊，这太难了。”

Draco的心脏在胸膛猛烈地跳动。

远方惊雷乍响。

“Harry，看着我。”

Harry的目光落在他身上，不再躲闪。

灰与绿在纠缠。

春日阴沉。

在霍格沃茨的这一年，他拾回了与Harry相关的零星记忆。有好有坏，永远剑拔弩张，全是Harry，全是他们二人。

Harry只是回望他，眼里盛满恐惧、渴望和某种更为深沉的东西。

说他极端也罢，就算没有全部的记忆，Draco也心知他对Harry的入骨相思怕是要伴他到生命尽头。

Draco俯身靠近，近到足以瞧见一滴雨水落在Harry鼻梁。

“试试看。”

Harry定在那，睁大眼睛，呼吸猛地一促。

暴风雨前的寂静。

他在Draco身下直起身子，一步一步靠近，直到Draco举目之处皆是绿，催人沉沦，如蛾扑火——

——他们双唇相碰。

暴雨骤至。

记忆如潮，喷涌而出，淹没了他的所有思绪，冲破Draco完全不自知的诅咒。

暴雨骤至，而他记起了一切。

他想起自己对Harry的执着爱恋，早在他们相遇之前。

想起这份情感如何因一个拒绝的握手而变了质。爱而不得，继生恨。

Harry如何为他、为众生而死，而后又活着与他讲述那段故事。

在经历一切——斗争、诅咒、断裂的骨头和受挫的自我——之后，他为爱、为Harry而死，尔后涅槃重生。

大雨劈头盖脸地砸下，打破了湖面的风平浪静，两人都已湿透。

但Draco不在乎，Harry的笑声在耳畔回荡，他的心如狂野的骏鹰一般在胸中跳动。

他感到活着。

不再残缺。

THE END


End file.
